1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for managing power useful for battery-powered (or other limited-powered) computers.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers of various types, including laptop computers, desktop computers, handheld computers and other computers, typically take significant time to “boot up”. In addition, portable computers frequently run out of power when in use. This may interrupt a critical task or render the computer inoperable until another source of power can be found or the battery can be recharged.